vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenshiro (Hokuto no Ken)
Summary Kenshiro is the protagonist of the Hokuto no Ken franchise, the 64th successor of the Hokuto Shinken style of martial arts, and the greatest of all of them in its 1,800 years. Originally an orphan from Taiseiden, Asura, and a descendant of the Hokuto Sōke bloodline, he was sent to the mainland as a baby with his adoptive siblings Raoh and Toki. He was adopted by Ryuken and named after his uncle. Although younger and more passive than his brothers, he was still named Ryuken's successor after Toki became gravely ill. Soon after, he was attacked by his rival Shin, separated from his fiancé Yuria, and left to die in the desert, with the Big Dipper stabbed into his chest. However, he survived. From that day, he was no longer the gentle, passive man of the past, and went on to become the savior of the wasteland. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B, higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō | At least Low 6-B, 6-B with Tenryū Kokyū Hō Name: Kenshiro, Ken Origin: Fist of the North Star Gender: Male Age: Late 20's Classification: Human, Martial Artist, 64th grandmaster, and successor of Hokuto Shinken, "God of Death" (All successors of Hokuto Shinken are considered Gods of Death) Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Seals Lifted=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid; has regenerated his flesh, bones, crushed organs, and eyes), Enhanced Senses (His smelling is as good as a hound's, he can hear someone whispering from two kilometers away, can see the aura of a living being in pitch black darkness, and should be able to identify poisons by smell like his uncle), Martial Arts (Is a master of Hokuto Shinken, which allows him to target and hit someone's pressure points for various purposes; ranging from causing them to explode to manipulating their movements to healing them), Status Effect Inducement (Can accomplish this with numerous Hokuto Shinken techniques), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce an opponents statistics with numerous Hokuto Shinken techniques), Weapon Mastery (Has shown the ability to skillfully use weapons such as spears, nunchucks, and a 6 sectioned staff), limited Self-Sustenance (types 2 and 3; can go three months without eating and one week without sleeping), Chi Manipulation, Aura (Possesses a fighting aura that protects him and can absorb energy attacks), Biological Manipulation (Gave a mute girl the power to speak and a blind woman sight. Can use his fighting aura to strike a man's heart and also disrupt his blood vessels), Death Manipulation (Can inflict death by pressing a person's pressure points), Empathic Manipulation (Can use his aura to pacify rampaging enemies), Possibly Matter Manipulation (His uncle showed signs of this ability), Memory Manipulation (Some of his techniques allow him to change or erase the memories of victims), Mind Control (Can manipulate someone's movements, force them to obey his orders against their will, and make them confess their secrets by pressing their pressure points), Sleep Manipulation (Can put people to sleep with by pressing their pressure points), Duplication (Can create several dozen Ki clones), Fear Inducement (Can use his aura to strike fear into his enemies, even if they hold an advantage over him in strength, his aura frightened Kaioh's evil ki back into his body, which left him so weak that a single stone could knock him down, his perfected Muso Tensei made Raoh lose his focus, should scale to his uncle), Reactive Power Level (Has shown to be able to adapt to his opponents level of power, was stated to become stronger according to his opponent, should scale to Shachi, who could adapt to Han's speed just by watching him and Kenshiro fight, even though he previously couldn't see Han's fist attack him), Limited Flight (Numerous ki users have been able to use their ki to float/glide/levitate, should be able to use Souther's techniques), Instinctive Reaction (Hokuto Shinken possesses a technique that counters a technique that focuses on dodging attacks via subconscious reflexes, Musō Tensei is described as using a blank mind), Precognition (Receives visions of other fighters attacks, warning him of what will happen. Can also anticipate the attacks of those who enter his aura, along with being able to read the aura of others to predict their movements), Telekinesis, Limited Spatial Manipulation via Anryū Tenha (Can bend space around himself to avoid attacks or distort space around an opponent to disorient them and trap them in a weightless space), Stealth Mastery (Can suppress his aura to sneak up on people), Power Mimicry (Can copy the martial arts styles of others after seeing them once, which includes the abilities of that martial art), Air Manipulation (Can slice opponents apart with air pressure with Nanto Seiken), Can cut through people on a cellular level with Gento Kō Ken, Ice Manipulation (Can shoot ice out of his hands using a Gento Kō Ken technique), Power Nullification (Can nullify energy-based attacks and up to Low-Mid regenerative capabilities), Intangibility and Existence Erasure with Musō Tensei (Musō Tensei is made up of nothingness, rendering Kenshiro intangible, and allows him to erase others from existence. It also prevents him from being erased as well, however it will bypass his intangibility), Can communicate with the dead with Musō Tensei, Can harm souls (Should scale to his uncle), Astral Projection (Can fight just as his soul), Likely Pocket Reality Manipulation and Power Nullification with Sōryū Tenra (As the successor of Hokuto Shinken, he likely learned how to use Sōryū Tenra, the ultimate technique passed down to the successor; transports him and his opponent to a world of nothingness where all barriers and defenses are removed, leaving only a fight to death with nothing but one's bare hands), Resistance to the following: Poisons (Can endure 5 times the lethal dose of potassium cyanide. Also resist paralytic gas and even stated to be resistant to all natural poisons), Heat and Fire (Has tanked fire from a barrage of flamethrowers and touched lava with his bare hands), Electricity (Shrugged off an electricity gate that would have burned a human to a crisp), Chi Draining (After interacting with the Hokuto Soke stone, he learned how to keep Kaioh from draining his ki), Precognition/Clairvoyance (Users of the Hokuto arts can bend their fates as they choose, making it difficult to read their destinies), and Mind Manipulation (Easily resisted a mind control attack from Geira) |-|Seals lifted=Same as before, Summoning (As the successor of Hokuto Shinken, and having interacted with the Hokuto goddess statue, Ken can most likely summon the guardian goddess of Hokuto – either her whole person or just her hand – to attack someone and take away their fighting aura, and she can also prevent Ken from making poor decisions in battle, similar to his uncle), Resistance to Pressure Point Attacks (Became immune to Hokuto based pressure point attacks after interacting with the Hokuto Soke stone) Attack Potency: Small Country level (Could easily injure Jagi without powering up), higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (Easily stomped Jagi while using 100% of strength, contended with and defeated Raoh, who performed this feat while low on energy and half-dead) | At least Small Country level+ (After lifting the seals of the original Hokuto, he became strong enough to match Kaioh, who easily stomped his previous 100% and people comparable to his previous 100% while in Base), likely Country level with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (Matched and eventually defeat Kaioh, who had went 100% Mode in their final fight). He can ignore conventional durability with most of his attacks Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Kept pace with Raoh, comparable to Kasumi Kenshiro), likely higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely far higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (Should be much faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (He lifted a special rock that was calculated at 300 tons and did this in base and without powering up) Striking Strength: Small Country Class (Could easily injure Jagi with his punches), higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (Capable of trading blows with the likes of Raoh and Souther) | At least Small Country Class+, Country Class with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (Could trade blows with the likes of Kaioh) Durability: Small Country level (Could withstand attacks from Jagi), higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (Jagi couldn't do any significant damage to Kenshiro once he went all out, could tank attacks from the likes of Raoh, Souther, and Rei) | At least Small Country level+, Country level with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (Took hits from Kaioh) Stamina: Extremely high (Kenshiro can go without food and water much longer than an average human. The Databook, "All about the man" states he can remain strong even if he goes three months without eating. He can recover very quickly, even during a battle after being severely wounded from having his muscles and bones sliced or crushed, and can cross distances across the desert on foot, which would require normal people to use cars or other vehicles to cross. He can also recover instantly from any major wounds given, and regain his stamina (even when his body was exposed to deadly sulfuric gas). Has much better stamina than the likes of Rei and Souther) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with certain ranged ki techniques Standard Equipment: A pair of Nunchucks Intelligence: Gifted (Kenshiro is a master of martial arts and possesses extreme precision and skill. He is precise and accurate enough to strike a pressure point as small as the tip of a pin with a strand of hair. His memory is refined to the point that he's able to memorize up to 50,000 words after reading them once. His technique and grace are unrivaled, and he has mastered all of Hokuto Shinken's techniques, as well as the techniques of many other schools, such as Nanto Seiken) Weaknesses: If one can attack with nothingness (i.e any void based attack), it can bypass his intangibility with Museo Tensei Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hokuto Shinken: Hokuto Shinken is a 1,800-year-old Chinese martial art based around assassination and passed on only from teacher to student. Its power is based around targeting and hitting the 708 Keiraku Hikō (or pressure points) in an opponent's body, channeling energy into them, and through that, manipulating their movements. These pressure points can be used to control an enemy's body, in ways such as forcing them to move or destroying them from the inside with an explosion, or they can be used for healing, such as in the restoration of someone's memories, eyesight, or voice. Kenshiro is the 64th successor of Hokuto Shinken, a master of the art who has knowledge of every signal technique. Through Musō Tensei and Suieishin, Kenshiro should have access to the martial arts and techniques of all his rivals, from Rei to Kaioh, and as the 64th and greatest successor to Hokuto Shinken, he should know all of its techniques. He can even use the unique forms of Hokuto Shinken used by his older siblings. His mastery of it spreads even to its original form, Hokuto Sōke no Ken. *'Ganzan Ryōzan Ha:' A straightforward but lethal technique that takes the form of a simple, lethal chop to an opponent's head, splitting it in half. Unlike other Hokuto techniques, it does not hit any pressure points. *'Gedokujutsu:' Kenshiro uses Hokuto Shinken to expel poisons from his body. *'Goshi Retsu Dan:' Kenshiro strikes his opponent's hands; afterward, their fingers explode. *'Hikō Fūji:' Kenshiro uses this technique to break out of any effects other pressure points may have on him. *'Hokuto Dan Kotsukin:' A technique that causes the opponent's muscles to self-destruct. *'Hokuto Gōkin Bundan Kyaku:' A technique that weakens an opponent's muscles to the point that even lifting one's arms becomes extremely difficult. *'Hokuto Gōshō Ha:' A technique copied from Raoh. Kenshiro expels a high amount of powerful tōki from his hands, forming a powerful destructive wave of power. *'Hokuto Hachimon Kudan:' After causing the opponent intense pain, this technique then causes them to be violently dismembered into nine separate parts. *'Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken:' Kenshiro's signature technique. Kenshiro unleashes a rapid flurry of over a hundred strikes to his opponent, who explodes shortly afterward. *'Hokuto Jūha Zan:' A technique that uses a rapid flurry of blows to soften an enemy's defenses. *'Hokuto Jūji Zan:' Kenshiro strikes his opponent's pressure points in the shape of a cross, leaving them with only minutes to live. *'Hokuto Kaikotsu Ken:' After Kenshiro strikes his opponent in the forehead with two fingers, their skeleton explodes from their body. *'Hokuto Kyomu Shidan:' Kenshiro strikes the pressure points in his opponent's heads, erasing their memory. *'Hokuto Ryū Geki Ko:' Kenshiro strikes the pressure points in his opponent and induces false death. *'Hokuto Senjukai Ken:' A stronger variant on the Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken where Kenshiro hits his opponent a thousand times, increasing the severity of pain with every blow. *'Hokuto Sōkin Jizai Kyaku:' Kenshiro hits pressure points in his opponent's neck, making their bodies do whatever he says. *'Hokuto Ujō Mōshō Ha:' A technique derived from Toki's form of Hokuto Shinken, Kenshiro unleashes a swift series of blows before piercing his opponent's heart, causing his opponent to die a painless, blissful death. *'Hokuto Zankai Ken:' Kenshiro jabs his thumbs into an opponent's temples. When he removes them, they have but three seconds left before they explode. *'Musō Tensei:' The ultimate technique of Hokuto Shinken. Only through embracing the true nature of sorrow can one use it; Kenshiro was the first in the 1,800 years of Hokuto Shinken to master it. When used, Musō Tensei allows Kenshiro to achieve "nothingness", becoming intangible, allowing him to erase opponents from existence and communicate with the souls of dead rivals and use their techniques. With Musō Tensei, even when in a coma, Kenshiro can fight as just his soul. *'Rekka Gyakuryu Ken:' This technique is delivered with a flurry of blows and closes off an opponent's throat, preventing them from breathing. *'Seiei Kō:' Kenshiro strikes his opponent in the chest, hitting a pressure point that heightens the pain sensitivity of all their nerves, making touching anything extremely painful. *'Shichisei Tenshin:' A secret technique of Hokuto Shinken that allows the user to move in the pattern of the Big Dipper, striking their opponent in the seven blind spots inherent in a human's field of vision, quickly overwhelming them. *'Sōryū Tenra:' Along with Musō Tensei, one of the ultimate, secret techniques of Hokuto Shinken. It transports the user and their opponent to a world of absolute nothingness. In this world, all defenses, auras, and barriers are rendered null and void, forcing both fighters to use only their bare hands. When someone dies within Sōryū Tenra, they are erased, leaving nothing of their existence. *'Suieishin:' Through this technique, Kenshiro can replicate an opponent's martial arts style after seeing it once. *'Tenha Kassatsu:' Kenshiro expels tōki from his fingertips, which pierce his opponent's pressure points in the shape of the Big Dipper, punching through their body and causing serious harm. *'Tenryū Kokyū Hō:' A technique that allows the user to access the full extent of their body's strength; humans only normally use 30%. Through this technique, a practitioner of Hokuto Shinken can unlock the other 70%. *'Tenshō Honretsu:' A technique which was Raoh's ultimate attack. Kenshiro rotates his hands in the air before firing a powerful wave of tōki straight forwards. *'Zankai Sekiho Ken:' After striking his opponent with a flurry of punches, Kenshiro hits a pressure point that forces them to uncontrollably walk backward. Keiraku Hikō: The pressure points Kenshiro can hit and their effects include; *'Anbakukō:' Expels poisons from one's body. *'Daikyōkin:' Makes the opponent's body soft and vulnerable. *'Dōmei:' Disables the opponent's eyesight. *'Gekishinkō:' Rapidly speeds up the opponent's heartbeat until their blood vessels and heart burst. *'Jikyūkyō:' Takes the opponent's depth perception away. *'Jinchūkyoku:' Destroys the opponent's body in three seconds. *'Jōketsukai:' Disables one's right leg. *'Kaiamon Tenchō:' Causes great pain to an enemy who refuses to talk. *'Kenmei:' Restores the target's eyesight. *'Kisha:' Immobilizes the opponent. *'Kyōmei:' Causes the target's hands to explode. *'Kyōnai:' Permanently locks the opponent's jaws open. *'Kyosetsu:' Forces the opponent to turn any weapon they're holding on themself. *'Meimon:' Causes muscle contractions so intense that they crush the opponent's spine. *'Ryūgan:' Causes all the target's nerves to become hypersensitive, so the slightest touches are extremely painful. *'Sekkatsukō:' Increases the user's strength at the expense of a shorter lifespan. *'Sen-yō:' Freezes the opponent with their arms outstretched. *'Shihōrin:' Allowed Kenshiro to read Sanskrit. *'Shinfukumen:' Causes the body to explode from within if the target moves at all. *'Shinkesshū:' The opponent slowly, painfully dies over the course of the next three days. *'Shin-ichi:' Forces the opponent to speak. *'Shitsugen:' The opponent walks backward uncontrollably. *'Zenha:' Stops breathing. *'Zusetsu:' Can be used to erase an opponent's memory or interrogate them. Nanto Seiken: The opposite martial art to Hokuto Shinken. While Hokuto Shinken revolves around destroying an opponent from the inside, Nanto Seiken revolves around destroying them from the outside, slashing and stabbing to create waves of air pressure that slice opponents apart. Having fought several of the Nanto Rokusei Ken, Kenshiro has assimilated their fighting styles into his own through Suieishin and Musō Tensei. *'Nanto Koshū Ken:' Shin's form of Nanto Seiken. It focuses on rapid hand strikes that stab an enemy to death, as well as powerful flying kick techniques. **'Nanto Gokuto Ken:' A flying kick technique that slashes the tendons in the opponent's legs, disabling them. **'Nanto Hiryū Ken:' A series of rapid punches that causes the opponent's body to crack apart like stone. **'Nanto Senshuryū Geki:' A rapid stabbing attack with his hands. *'Nanto Suichō Ken:' Rei's form of Nanto Seiken. It is like a graceful waterbird in its movements, swift and elegant, yet extremely powerful and destructive. **'Hishō Hakurei:' A secret Nanto Seiken technique in which the user jumps into the air and lands on their opponent, piercing their shoulders with their hands. **'Nanto Hichō Rangeki Ha:' The user slashes with their hands many times over, sending out a barrage of razor-sharp vacuum waves. **'Nanto Ko Ha Ryū:' The Nanto Seiken equivalent to Hokuto's Ryū Geki Ko. After striking a pressure point in their opponent's chest, they fall into a state of false death. **'Zanchō Zan:' An attack that slashes apart the opponent's tendons and tears them apart if they move within three seconds. *'Nanto Kōkaku Ken:' Yuda's form of Nanto Seiken. It focuses on destroying enemies with long-range attacks. **'Denshō Reppa:' With a sweep of the user's hand, they rip through the air and send a wave of air pressure forwards that cuts into their enemy. **'Kesshō Shi:' A strong, rapid-fire slash attack. **'Nanto Yōsō Hazan:' With a single finger, the user cuts through the air and creates a wave of air pressure that cuts their opponent in half. *'Nanto Hakuro Ken:' Shu's form of Nanto Seiken. The style focuses on strong, fast kicking techniques and strikes with open palms. **'Nanto Rekkyaku Zanjin:' A spinning kick that decapitates those around the user. **'Yūgen Shō:' An illusory series of powerful palm strikes used to disorient the enemy. *'Nanto Hōō Ken:' The ultimate form of Nanto Seiken, practiced by Souther. This formless style relies on pure power and speed to destroy enemies. **'Kyokusei Jūji Ken:' The user slashes their hands in a cross, creating a cross-shaped burst of razor-sharp air pressure that cuts into their opponent. **'Tenshō Jūji Hō:' The sole stance of Nanto Hōō Ken, used only against a worthy opponent. Through this technique, the user can levitate, launching into dashing glide attacks that pass through their opponent's defenses and rip them apart. Gento Kō Ken: A style created to protect the Heavenly Emperor. It focuses on the use of ki in combat, using it in blasts and to cut through opponents on a cellular level. Due to his fight with Falco, Kenshiro should have assimilated this into his fighting style. *'Shō no Rin:' The user fires several ring-shaped blasts of energy. *'Tenshō Bu:' The user balances on an opponent's fist as they throw a punch, then counters with a blow to their chest. Key: Pre-Seals Lifted | Seals Lifted Gallery d78f1zu-fa89842a-907c-4c75-8e40-5ff134885ac3.png|Manga Rendition Kenshiro2.png|Ken's Rage Rendition Lost Paradise Kenshiro Rendered.png|Lost Paradise Rendition KenshiroAnime.png|Movie Rendition Legends_ReVIVE_Kenshiro.png|Legends ReVIVE rendition hokuto ga gotoku ps4 dlc kiryu.jpg|Kenshiro wearing Kazuma Kiryu's skin, Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise Others Notable Victories: Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Zeref's Profile (Base Kenshiro and White Zeref were used, speed was equalized) Superman (Injustice) Superman's Profile (Seals Lifted Kenshiro was pit against Base Superman, and speeds were equalized) Aku (Samurai Jack) Aku's Profile (Both were 6-B and speed was equalized) Nightmare (Soul Calibur) Nightmare's Profile (Both were Low 6-B and speed was equalized) Meloetta (Pokémon) Meloetta's Profile (Kenshiro with Seals Lifted was used, Tenryū Kokyū Hō was restricted, and speed was equalized) Big Mom (One Piece) Big Mom's Profile (Kenshiro with Seals Lifted was used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Aladdin (Magi) Aladdin's Profile (Speed equalized and both were at High 6-C) Might Guy (Naruto) Might Guy’s Profile Dio Brando (JORGE JOESTAR) Dio's Profile (Seals Lifted Kenshiro and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) Kakashi's Profile (Kakashi started with Perfect Susanoo and Seals Lifted Kenshiro) Gerard Valkyrie (Bleach) Gerard’s Profile (Speed was equalized) Delsin Rowe (InFAMOUS) Delsin’s Profile (Speed was equalized) Ashen One (Dark Souls) Ashen One’s Profile (6-B versions were used, speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Void Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Orphans Category:Duplication Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Healers Category:Aura Users Category:Memory Users Category:Air Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Space Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fear Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Flight Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Biology Users Category:Death Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Summoners Category:Yakuza Category:Sega Category:Shueisha Category:Tier 6 Category:Durability Negation Users